Predator (Film)
'''Predator '''is a 1987 American science fiction action horror film directed by John McTiernan. It stars Arnold Schwarzenegger as the leader of an elite special forces team who are on a mission to rescue hostages from guerilla territory in Central America while Kevin Peter Hall co-stars as the titular antagonis; a technologically advanced form of extraterrestrial life secretly stalking and hunting the group. Plot Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer and his six-man team, consisting of himself, operators Mac Elliot, Billy Sole and Blaine Cooper, demolitions and explosives expert Jorge "Poncho" Ramierez and radioman Rick Hawkins, are tasked by the CIA with spearheading the rescue of an official held hostage by insurgents in Val Verde. CIA Agent George Dillion, a former commando and an old friend of Dutch's, is assigned to accompany and supervise the team despite Dutch's reservations. The team is taken to a remote jungle and begins the mission. They soon discover the wreckage of another chopper and three skinned corpses, whom Dutch identifies as U.S. Army Special Forces he once trained. Pressing on, the team reaches the insurgent camp and kills every single guerrilla including a Soviet intelligence officer searching through top-secret CIA documents. Dillion, confronted by a suspicious Dutch, admits the mission was a setup to retrieve intelligence from captured operatives and that the dead unite disappeared. Upon capturing a female guerrilla named Anna, the group proceeds to extraction, unaware that they are being stalked by a nearly invisible creature who tracks them with thermal imaging. Hawkins chases a fleeing Anna when they are both suddenly attacked by the creature, sparing Anna but Hawkins is brutally killed and dragged away. Dutch organizes a manhunt for the body, during which Blaine is killed by the creature's plasma weapon, enraging Mac. An ensuing firefight fails to draw out the creature, so the team regroups and questions Anna, learning that their stalker is an unknown creature locals call "El diablo cazador de hombres" or "El demonio que hace trofeos de los hombres", meaning "The devil man hunter" and "The demon who makes trophies of men" respectively. The next day, an attempt to trap the creature fails, leaving Poncho badly injured. Mac and Dillion pursue the alien, but it outwits and kills them both. The survivors attempt to escape, but the being catches up, killing Billy and Poncho, and wounding Dutch. Dutch sends Anna to the chopper alone and unarmed, upon realizing the creature does not target unarmed prey because there's "no sport". While being pursued by the alien, Dutch slides down a hill into a river, goes over a waterfall and ends up crawling through a patch of mud, only for the creature to catch up to him: it's cloaking device malfunctions in the water, allowing Dutch to finally witness his hidden enemy. The alien, though standing a few feet from Dutch, does not see him and moves on. This helps him realize that the mud he is now covered in is acting as camouflage by cooling his skin and blocking his body's heat signature from the monster's thermal sensor. Now seeking to avenge his men, Dutch uses his knowledge of jungle warfare to craft a series of traps. Covered in mud and armed with improvised weapons, he lures the creature in with a war cry. Utilizing his preparations, Dutch beats the alien at it's own game, disabling it's cloaking device and inflicting minor injuries. However, the creature rallies itself and finally corners him. Acknowledging Dutch is a worthy foe, the alien discards it's mask and plasma weapon, and challenges him in hand-to-hand combat, where it has a clear advantage. After being brutally beaten, Dutch narrowly defeats the creature by using a counterweight to crush it. Standing over the crippled creature, he asks what it is, but the creature simply repeats the same words in garbled English before activating a self-destruct device on it's wrist, laughing sinisterly as the count down begins. Dutch flees and takes cover just before the explosion. Dutch, the last man standing, is picked up shortly afterwards by his commander, General Phillips, and finds Anna in the helicopter. Cast Production Development Casting Filming Special Effects Soundtrack Reception Box Office Critical Reception Legacy Trivia Category:1980s Films Category:American Films Category:Science Fiction Horror Films Category:Monster Movies Category:Predator Category:Horror Adventure Films